Black Roses Don't Always Mean Death
by Old-fashionedRomantic298
Summary: This is a modern story about 18 year old Christine Daae who one day is kidnapped my a mysterious man. Frightened and alone, will she fight her way to freedom or submit to the music of the night? ExC or RxC not sure how it will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Phantom of the Opera sadly..._

Today was a day just like any other well for me anyways. It's 3:00pm on a Friday and I just got out of school. I look around at all of the kids laughing and talking with friends and some calling their parents to ask for rides and permission to go out on the weekend. I don't do either of these anymore. My parents died in a car accident last fall, it was just after my eighteenth birthday... lucky me. I inherited everything including a small but comfortable house in the forest outside of town. As for friends I have only ever had one true friend Raoul de Changy, but he moved away right before my parents died his father got an offer from the company he worked for that he could not refuse. There's nothing wrong with me, I could make friends if I tired, but ever since the death of my parents I couldn't look at other people without feeling jealous of their families and how happy they were. I sigh and walk to my little blue Toyota under the tree. I get in and start towards my home.

About half an hour of watching the houses get further and further away I pull into my driveway and stop the car. I open the door and walk over to the mailbox on the side of the house. There's a couple of bills and a magazine or two nothing of interest. I dig around in my pockets for my keys, just as I am about to turn the door knob the feeling is back. You know that feeling you get when someone is watching you? Well I have it all the time. And I mean all the time everyday, everywhere I go I feel as if someone or something is watching and waiting. I scan the tree line and see nothing, suppressing a shudder I turn the knob and go inside. I set the mail on the table and turn on the stove to make tea. I pull my ipod from my backpack, put on my headphones and press play. The sweet sound of "Dark Waltz" sung by Hayley Westenra sounds in my ears. I sing alone belting out the high notes as I dance around the kitchen.

_ We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together_

_I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever_

I continue my trip around the kitchen preforming what I remember from ballet. I soon move on going into the living room.

_ Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

_Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_

Careful not to trip or hit any furniture I pretend to waltz with an invisible man all the while my singing echoes through the empty house.

_ Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

I let out the final note letting it ring throughout the hall. Sighing I turn around and head back into the kitchen to get my tea when I see something black move out of the corner of my eye. I whirl around still panting from singing and dancing, to see absolutely nothing. I should have known, I was being foolish of course there's no one there I live alone and have no one that would ever visit. Still I can't dismiss that feeling, it's comforting but creepy I am not sure what to think of it. I go back into the kitchen and was about to grab my tea when I realize that I didn't lock the door when I came in. Oh well, it's not as if I need to, I snort as I make my way to the back door. I reach out and lock the door with a resounding 'click', close my eyes and spin around on my heel and right into a solid object. An object that I don't recognize and has according to my hearing a heartbeat. My eyes open wide as I see a figure dressed in all black with a white mask covering the right side of his face. I let out a scream that could rival screech owls and bolted to the kitchen. I made it about ten feet before strong arms caught me around me waist dragging me back and a white cloth with some nasty smelling liquid was pushed over my mouth and nose. I looked up and saw black eyes gazing down at mewith victory, pity, determination and... guilt mixed with another emotion I couldn't quite place. Well at least I think they're black they're so dark everything is getting dark. I swayed back and forth slowly before my world went as dark as the man's eyes.

_Read and review please let me know what you think. Advice and tips welcome!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any otherwise mentions works. _

I sat up with a jolt, breathing coming in short painful gasps. My head spinning I bit back a sob as I looked around the room. It was _perfect_. The walls were a deep midnight blue and white lace curtains veiling a large window with a window seat. Posters of my favorite movies adorned the walls along with a rack of CDs all of which I owned or had wanted. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized how much this man knew about me. Man?... Oh! All of my memories flooded back at once like a river bursting through a dam. I have to get out of here! I wrenched the covers off of me and moved to stand up. I made it a couple of steps before something gave a sharp tug around my waist and I plummeted to the plush carpeted floor my breath knocked out of my lungs.

Once I had caught my breath, my hand went instinctively to my waist the source of my demise. My fingers wound around a rope of fine blue silk. Aparently the room had come complete with luxurious restraints. Great, just great I thought as I slunk back onto the bed. I buried my head into the soft pillows and screamed. I put my all into that scream. I screamed for my parents, my pain, my sorrow, my fear and most of all for my life. Finally after emptying my lungs, silence engulfed the oom. I panted tears running down my face trying to gain composure. I felt my muscles begin to relax, only to tense immediately from the sound of three staccato knocks upon the door. I held my breath as I heard the jingle of keys, a lock snap open and watched as the doorknob slowly turned.

In stepped my captor. He looked about twenty-five, medium build, strong but not bulky. He wore black leather dressshoes,what looked to be tailored black slacks and a white poets shirt with the first couple of buttons undone reavealing a pale chiseled chest. He still wore the white mask, it contrasted greatly with his apparel and his raven hair. After looking him up and down I looked into his eyes. I found myself paralyzed by the amber orbs, they seemed to bore into my being. Searching for what I did not know. I let out a slow shaky breath and waited. He stood in the doorway his mouth opening and closing as her struggled to speak. After what seemed like an eternity his mouth snapped shut only to open again this time forming words.

" I apologize for last night and the rope," He smiled sheepishly gesturing to the blue silk with his chin. "But I had to be sure you wouldn't run off."

" I do hope the room is to your liking. I designed it myself," he sighed as he walked slowly into the room closing the door behind him. Wait, let me get this straight. this guy kidnaps me and the first thing he does is apologize and ask my opinion of the room?! I was snapped out of my trance when I saw he was moving closer. I stumbled on the bed, my limbs flailing, trying to get as far away as the rope allowed. He grimaced at my attempts and sat down on the edge of the bed making a visible effort not to frighten me. After an uncomfortable silence I spoke my voice faltering, " Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? I... I...," I bit my lip to hold back the tears.

"Oh! How rude of me!," he exclaimed. " My name is Erik, you're in my home and as for the last question...all in due time, my dear." He smiled a grim smile awaiting my reply.

"When are you going to let me go," I inquired tears filling up my eyes threatening to overflow.

"Never," he replied without hesitation his eyes burning with determination. That's when I lost it. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Sobs racked my small form and I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold on. I shuddered as I felt two arms snake around my waist pulling me into an embrace. I don't know why I let him. Maybe it was because I was emotionally and physically exhausted. Either way I didn't care that this man had kidnapped me, at this point any comfort was welcome even coming from him. I flung my arms around him and cried into his chest. He pulled me close until his mouth was next to my ear. I could hear him whispering words of reassurance in a feeble attempt to sooth me. I made out the words, "No harm will come to you."

Soon my sobs faded to sniffles as I pulled away to meet his eyes. They were so remorseful and I thought a saw a glimmer of a tear. He blinked it away before I could have a closer look. "If you aren't going to hurt me then why am I here? I have no relatives to give you money. It's not that I am not grateful for you peaceful intentions, but I still don't understand _why_.," I choked on the last word my voice breaking.

"Christine," his voice sounded like a gentle caress. Like soft velvet running across my skin.

" I could never do anything that would cause you pain. I cannot reveal my reason for you're being here, but in time all will become clear.," He spoke quietly, but with conviction.

" Now," he said a new cheer in his tone. "If I untie you do you promise not to run?" I sniffed and nodded slightly. His hands reached behind him and reappeared with a large knife. I swallowed hard and pedaled back until my back hit the headboard. His smile soon became a frown, his mask moving down with the corners of his mouth.

"Christine, I told you I would never hurt you. Please trust me.," his amber eyes soft and pleading. Hmmm... says the man that drugged me and took me from my home for no apparent reason. Though he did comfort me and this room is quite flattering. What choice do I have? I scooted closer to him and shut my eyes as he reached for me. A short tug later, I let out a breath as the pressure around my waist disappeared. I opened my eyes to see that the knife was hidden again and Erik was standing offering me his hand. He grinned as I put my hand in his and he began to lead me to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Still firmly gripping my hand, he reached for his keys. He made sure to hide them from my view as if to prevent me from knowing which key went to my door. Clever I must admit, it's like he's thought everything through. The door swung open, and a long corridor came into view. It was lined on both sides with doors and paintings that looked to be antiques. He moved gracefully pulling me in tow to the first door on the left. Behind the door was a room very similar to mine except for the color and lack of personal items. The room was painted a forest green with silver curtains and contained all of the essential furnishings. This included a bed, a nightstand and dresser. He turned to me and explained, " This is one of my spare rooms, you'll find many of them around the house. You see this whole floor is filled with them and I will only be showing you one, for all of them are basically the same." Weird... I would think the other rooms would have some other purpose. "Cool," I breathed. Erik seeming pleased with my answer led me out of the room, shutting the door behind us.

We walked towards a spiral staircase lined with a burgundy carpet. For the trip down the stairs we remained silent, it was a very awkward silence and our physical contact was making it even worse. He still held my hand, which I could feel getting more and more sweaty with the passing time. I had never really had a boy, let alone a man whom I did not know hold my hand and it was making me nervous. The way he was grasping my hand frightened me. I mean it was too gentle almost caring and if he saw this as some kind of romantic gesture I can only imagine what else he has in mind. I have to find a way out, I don't know how or when but I will. He also had one long arm wrapped around my waist holding me securely to his side preventing me from moving further away. My stomach was doing flips realizing that my previous theories might not have been too far off. The end of the staircase came and yet again I was pulled in the direction of another room. "This is the kitchen," he murmured. I was amazed. Everything was clean and marble. It was elegant and not what I had expected for a kidnapper and/or stalker to maintain. Seeing my bewildered look he began to reassure me. "Of course I will be cooking all of our meals. So don't you worry about your cooking not being satisfactory. Well, unless you want to cook then please feel free to indulge." Ok now I was convinced I had to get out now! No way was I going to eat anything that he made. It was like one of those shows were the guy poisons the girl and then has his way with her! " Oh , thanks" I gulped as I imagined the potential threat. I'm screwed.

We exited the kitchen and walked across the house until we stood in front of a set of double doors. They were a darker wood than the rest of the woodwork in the house and looked more expensive. There were angels and Gothic designs trailing down the frame and accenting golden handles. I exhaled as I felt his hand leave mine and his arm unwind from my waist. He moved slowly placing both of his hands on the handles so that he was facing me and had his back to the doors.

"This is my favorite room," he beamed. "And I believe it may hold some interest for you as well." Without further delay he opened the mysterious doors. In front of me was...heaven. It was a large circular room, probably the largest in the house. Book cases lined the walls containing what seemed to be thousands of novels and references. I walked in too stunned to speak, examining the room. The last wall was glass with doors facing what seemed to be the backyard. My awe was shattered as Erik continued," This is where I compose my music," His velvet voice making me jump, I turned to see a black grand piano in the corner. How did I miss that? It was massive! "You see my main profession involves music, so you can guess why I was drawn to you. You're voice is like that of an angel, so pure, so innocent." He paused and tucked my hair behind my ear, his hand grazing my cheek. I shivered his hands were cold, but I felt my skin get warmer and a blush flood my face. His eyes momentarily locked with mine. He looked away, finishing his thought. "My work is constant. In fact I often sleep in here or in one of the spare rooms." He explained. Well that explains why he never showed me his room and why there are so many couches in here. I walked away from him, grazing my fingers along the smooth surface of the piano and onto one of the bookshelves. "It's beautiful," I confessed. And it was true the room was positively lovely. Even with the papers littering the floor and tables the design and quality of everything was exquisite. "I'm glad it pleases you," Erik whispered causing me to whirl around to face him. He was absolutely glorious. He was smiling and the sight made him appear almost normal excluding the ever present mask. Glancing nervously behind him to the backyard a plan suddenly hatched in my mind. Saying a quick prayer I began to gather my nerves.

I turned around after a moment to find Erik behind me watching my reaction. "Erik," I tried to make my voice sound sweet and inviting. "Since I'm going to be here for an awful long time, do you think I could borrow a book or two?" I asked with what I hoped was a flirtatious smile. "Well of course!" He boomed slightly shaken, laughing lightly. "I'm afraid most of these books will bore you, but these." He pointed to a nearby shelf, "Are for you." he finished. I followed to where he was pointing. of course all of my favorites were there. The classics and others on my hobbies like music and photography. There were also a couple of books that I haven't read yet but I had been planning on it. This was perfect now all I had to do was act the part and I was home free! I stared at the books pretending to make a selection. After a moment, I decided it was now or never.

"Erik," I purred. "Can you get that red book for me? I can't quite reach it." He stared at me, momentarily dazed. Wow I really put it on thick. Snapping out of his trance he replied with a grin. "It would be my pleasure." Mission accomplished. Now my timing would have to be just right if this was going to right. Just as he was in mid-reach, I turned and bolted for the glass doors. To my delight it was unlocked. I flung them open and ran for my life. The bang from the door hitting the wall must have alerted him because I heard muffled curses and him shouting. "CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE!"

I ran as fast as I could into the forest dodging trees and jumping over roots. I couldn't hear anyone following so I ducked behind a tree. My chest heaving I leaned back against the tree for support. I could both hear and feel my pulse everywhere. My heart racing and wrenching in my chest as I remembered the anguish in his voice as he screamed after me. It almost made me feel regret...almost.


	4. Chapter 4

_My apologies for making you all wait this long. However this my THIRD time trying to post this every time I try my computer crashes so let's hope this works so I can move on with the plot._

My heart was pounding in my ears and my breathing came in labored gasps. I can't believe I made it! Wait, easy Christine, I thought to myself. You're not free yet. Very slowly I shifted against the tree I was hiding behind, craning my neck to look back at the mansion. There it is in all of its creepy yet beautifel glory, the same could be said for its owner had he been in view. Luckily he was no where to be seen. Which led me to my next thought, where to go from here. I turned back and surveyed the area. An endless labyrinth of trees and brush sat before me. No path, no road, no hope. Maybe if I listen I can hear a car on a road close by. I strained to hear but all I heard was the relentless beating of my heart against my ribcage.

Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself, thus making my heart quiet down. Once my heartbeat went back to normal I went to listen again. Hmmm...if my heartbeat is back to normal what is that sound? I peek my head back around the tree to see a horse and of course my captor riding said horse. What is with this guy? He has a horse! And not just any horse this horse looks like Black freaking Beauty. After coming to the conclusion that this horse was indeed rare I looked up at its master. Big mistake. He look furious and almost inhuman. That's when my legs decided it was time to go. I whipped around and began running as fast as I could. Still sprinting I glanced back to see that Erik was gone? Where'd he go? I slowed to a complete stop, mystified as to what had happened. The snapping o branches from behind me broke my revere and I spun to find Erik glaring down at me. Oh, crap. I tried to run again but my legs were throbbing and it dawned on me in that moment that this was one battle I was not going to win. So I gave up and sumbit myself to the darkness. When I woke up the room was spinning. Sitting up I realized it was the music room just as I remembered it except for the fact the sliding doors had the curtains shut and were undoubtedly locked and bolted. Continuing my viewing of the room my eyes came to rest on the piano. Erik sat hunched over, covered in dirt and sweat simply watching me. He did not look angry anymore, he looked almost peaceful yet still tense as if waiting for me to vanish. He rose slowly and glided over to the couch I was laying on. As he knelt down I shrunk back into the couch frightened of what was coming. He reached up and took my hands in his, kissing them lightly before resting his forehead against them. He let out a sigh only saying two words, "Thank God."

I began to feel somewhat awkward so I shifted in my seat waiting. He looked up at me and said,"J'étais ainsi inquiété. J'ai pensé que je vous ai perdu. (I was so worried I thought I lost you.) He knelt before me never breaking eye contact waiting for my reply.

"Je suis désolé (I am sorry) Erik I won't try it again I promise," I said as tears started to flow. If he was mad before he must be planning something awful. That is why he is not mad right now. Erik watched me unsure of what to do, his eyes widened seeing my tears and asked, "Mon cheri, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"No,"I hiccuped. "I'm fine. Just please if you're going to punish me get it over with and stop toying with my mind."

"Why do you think I would punish you Christine?" he looked perplexed to say the least.

"What do you mean why," I practically shrieked. "I ran away, when you came after me you looked so angry. Of course you are going to punish me. You kidnapped me and I failed to escape." I was whispering by the end of my statement. How can he be so cruel as to pretend he knows nothing of this?

"Christine," he sighed looking somewhat hurt. "You had every right to run. Anyone in their right mind would. I am not proud of what I have done, but I would do it again if given the chance. I will not punish you because you have only done what was expected, I was caught off guard that is all."

I relaxed immediately after hearing those words. I was not going to get beaten, that was a relief.

"However," my breathing stopped as he continued. "We need to set some boundries. First you will not attempt to leave again. Second you will do exactly as I say when I say it. No questions asked. Third you will not contact anyone unless I see it fit and am supervising the conversation. Fourth you will come down here after dinner every night and I will be your music teacher. Lastly you will not under any circumstances do any harm to yourself. For this reason I have not given you any razors or scissors in your room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Erik, of course. Though I would never go so far as to hurt myself I understand your concern," I finished with a hearty yawn covering my mouth with my hands and blushing.

"Well it sounds like someone has had a trying day," Erik said winking at me as he stood and offered me his hand. I nodded and took it without question still not trusting him to not hurt me if I refused. He led me up to my room *cough*prison *cough* Bid me goodnight and left locking the door behind him. I flipped off the lights and crawled into bed thinking of Raoul and how I might never see him again because I could never leave this place.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yet again you all have my sincerest apologies I am still getting used to the fact that people expect me to write and sadly I have lost my writing journal. Also my other story You Alone Can Make My Song Take Flight will be continued eventually. You see the person who was encouraging me to write that, well my family and friends have forbidden me to talk to him. So anyways here you go._

I awoke to the sound of my favorite CD playing. It was the soudtrack from the movie based off of one of my favorite books Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Locating the alarm clock on the bedside table I stopped the music the final note seeming to echo in the quiet of my new home. I had cried myself to sleep last night thinking of Raoul, the tear tracks almost burnt the skin of my cheeks. Well no point to just laying here, I though as I went for the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom noting that it was, of course, perfect. Before undressing I decided to check all over the room for cameras. I mean Erik seems nice...for a kidnapper but I once watched this TV show where the guy had set up cameras in the bathroom. Turns out the only reason he kidnapped the girl was to make some messed up porno. You can't be too careful with these crazies. So, after I decided that removing my clothes would not be captured on film, I stripped down and got into the shower. Not only was there perfect temperature and pressure but there on the shelf was my favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Fan-freaking-tastic. The guy had been in my bathroom, I mean come on there has to be something he doesn't know about me.

After I dried myself off I put on the conveniently placed silk bathrobe, in my favorite color I might add and popped my head out the door. Looking all around the room making sure that Erik had not decided to pay me a visit while I was in the shower. With no sign of my creepy captor I emerged from the bathroom and practically sprinted for the closet. Once inside I turned to look for something to wear. Like everything in my room everything was guess what? Perfect! Now this was starting to piss me off. Not only were some of my favorite clothes there, that's right from my house. There were extravagant evening gowns, the ones that every girl dreams of wearing, you know what I am talking about. Well, I am definitely not dressing up for him or showing him any more skin than I have to. I picked out a dark blue lace camisole and put a long sleeve white blouse over it, pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans and black black ballet flats I was ready for action. I walked right out of the closet and to the door expecting it to be locked I hesitantly turned the knob only to find it unlocked.

As the door opened a piece of paper floated down and landed at my feet. Curious I picked it up, it said:

_Dearest Christine,_

_If you are reading this you have awaken and are more than likely hungry after your daring antics last evening. I will be waiting for you in the kitchen. Make haste for your food is likely to get cold._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Erik_

When I finished reading the note I folded it up and put it in the back pocket of my jeans. After all if I ever did get out of here maybe the police could match his handwriting or something. It was pretty distinct, a sort of messy scrawl though elegant at the same time. Odd, just like everything else about this man. As i made my way to the staircase I saw that the door to one of the guest room was open slightly. I walked over to it and nudged the door a bit to see a little better. The room was destroyed. There were holes in the walls, the painting were torn from their frames and lying in shreds on the floor. Furniture was broken, sheets ripped from the bed and a shards of glass from a mirror smeared with blood graced the floor. Oh my, what happened? Shaken I shut the door firmly and began my decent down the stairs. Did Erik do that? Of course he did, I thought. He's the only other person in this infernal house. The reason why is a mystery, just the fact that he caused that much damage frightened me. Even though he promised not to hurt me if he gets angry enough what is to become of me. By the time I finished this thought I had reached the bottom of the stairs. With a shudder I closed my eyes and walked right into the kitchen.

I was met with the sight of Erik. He wore a black dress shirt with the top few buttons undone over black slacks. It seemed as though all his attire was black except his mask and his newly bandaged hands. I coughed as to announce my presence he looked up from the book he was reading wide eyed. His eyes trailed up and down my body. I just stood there and waited for him to finish his inspection.

"Good morning Erik," I practically shouted to get his attention away from my body. He seemed to snap out of it making eye contact and smiling.

"Good morning Christine," he was practically beaming. "What would you like to eat? I have all your favorites and I can make you anything that you want."

Maybe something basic that came from a package would be nice. Then there was no chance of it being drugged.

"Umm, do you have any cereal?" He immediately got up and went to the pantry.

"Here are the cereals. Would you like some tea too?"

"Yes please," I squeaked out walking over to where he was by the cereal and picking out some random box. Being so close to him was making me nervous. I looked around for a bowl and spoon. Seeing my confusion Erik walked to the other side of the kitchen gathering the necessary supplies and returned to me. He handed them to me with an apologetic expression and both of us jumped when our hands brushed. I backed away from him and took a seat at the table my eyes never leaving him. Once I was settled he moved to the stove and set up a black tea kettle. This made the bandages on his hands stand out even more against the black background. Desperate to break the silence I took a deep breath and asked in a quiet voice,

"What happened to your hands?"

I already knew the answer, but he didn't know that I knew and I wanted to see if he would tell the truth. He turned towards me and without a moments pause replied.

"An accident, nothing more. I appreciate your concern though I believe it has been misplaced," he finished with a grim smile. Gathering some more courage I spoke again.

"Why are you lying?" His expression faltered for a second then returned to its normal composure.

"I'm not lying mon ange what would cause you to think such a thing," his voice taking on a challenging edge.

"Yes, y-yes you a-are," I stuttered almost yielding.

"When I came down this morning I saw that one of the guest rooms was open and I looked inside..." I trailed off as I saw his eyes darken slightly.

"I am sorry you had to see that, it has never been my intention to frighten you. However this I fear might has instilled that which I have tried to hard to hide," his voice low now.

"My temper is often quite fierce and last night I lost it. Unfortunetly for that particular room I needed some way to vent and it being the closest. Well you saw the damage done," his eyes were now glued to the floor avoiding my gaze.

"You must think I am terrible, do you not?" he asked his eyes flashing up from the ground to meet mine.

"After all what kind of person has a temper so intense as to demolish a perfectly lovely room in pure rage," he laughed bitterly.

"I suppose it is a good thing that I am not a person then. Only a monster. Only ever a monster." he whispered. I listened in shock, it was true that this man was a kidnapper and he had a frightful temper, but all things put aside he was just a man, not a monster.

"You're not what you think you are," I croaked out, staring at my hands on my lap while playing with my ring. "You are not a monster. I know that I don't know you and I know that you have stolen my life or at least what was left of it. But you are not a monster." I ended with tears welling up in my eyes. For some unknown reason I hated the fact that he believed himself to be inhuman, to be a disgrace, to be unworthy of the title of a man.

I looked up from my lap to see him leaning against the stove a hand over his eyes and his chest rising and falling unevenly. He made a small sound almost like a moan and exhaled slowly. I waited for him to removed his hand from over his eyes and looked above as if to heaven itself. Then he turned to me and with a shaky voice answered,

"It amazes me that after all that I have put you through you do not despise me. Yes, it is true that I have taken you from the world only to force you into mine. Also, it is true that you do not know me and best that you do not know of my past evils. Only an angel could go through what you have, then look at me and say that I am not a monster. For that is exactly what we are." A tear rolled down his cheek coming to rest on his chin, I found myself pitying him and felt tears spill over my own face. Upon seeing my tears his eyes closed expelling a few more and he spoke once more.

"You an angel, and I a monster."


End file.
